A head-mounted smart advice refers to a smart device, such as a pair of smart glasses, developed by intelligently designing a head-mounted device by using the wearable technology.
For a head-mounted smart advice with a display unit, when wearing it, a user may view display content output by the display unit. Since the vision imaging space for the display content viewed by the user is different from the display interface of the display unit, the vision imaging space for the display content viewed by the user is a virtual vision space. From the vision of the user, the display content viewed by the user is virtual content, and the virtual content is superimposed to the real environment viewed by the user, thereby achieving the display effect of combination of virtuality and reality.
The display effect of combination of virtuality and reality may be achieved, however, the real environment for superimposition can not be selected or changed, and display effect is simple and not good.